Why don't you love me?
by Junora
Summary: Minerva based one shot.


Why don't you love me like I love you?

I own nothing, just playing. XD

_Betaed by dianahawthorne (thanks dear)_

_Hi guys, I just read through my old stuff and found this. And I noticed I havent posted anything since I'm here on .  
_

_So I hope you like my one shot.  
_

"Mama, when will you be back?" asked a six year old Minerva.

"Later today, sweetheart, when the sun is gone, okay?" said her mother Hera, who then kissed her daughter on the top of her head before sweeping out the door. She left her daughter, not for the first time, at her grandmother's.

"Nanna, will mama be back soon?" Minerva asked. Although she was a very bright little girl she still couldn't quite grasp the concept of time yet.

"Yes sweetie, your mama will be back soon," her grandmother replied. It broke the older woman's heart to see her grandchild so desperate about her mother's departure.

As the sun set, there was still no sign of Hera, but Minerva knew that sometimes adults couldn't make it on time, especially when they had a job like her mama.

But as it got later and later, her grandmother found Minerva asleep in front of the living-room window, clutching her little stuffed cat in her arms, a present from Hera.

"Minnie, sweetheart, wake up. Come on you have to brush your teeth and change in you pyjamas," her grandmother said, gently picking her up and laying her on the bed.

An hour later Herodes, Minerva's father Floo-called and told his mother-in-law that her second grandchild just arrived and that Minerva had to stay for the next week.

-4 years later-

"Mama, Minerva took my kitty! Mama!" yelled four year old Hermia.

"That is my kitty, mama, tell her that is my kitty!" Minerva cried, desperately trying to keep the stuffed cat out of Hermia's range.

"Minerva, give Hermia her cat and go up to your room, and stay there until I tell you otherwise," called Hera from the Living-room.

Minerva was dumbstruck. Her mother gave her the stuffed cat for her sixth birthday and now she had to give Hermia her beloved kitty. Doesn't she know how much Minerva loved this cat?

Later Hermia came in Minerva's room holding something in her little hands.

"You right Min, this wasn't mine so I give it back," with these words she tossed the head and the body of Minerva's beloved cat on the bed.

But before she could do anything, her mother choose this moment to enter her room.

"Mama look what Minnie did to my kitty, she broke it," Hermia wailed, crocodile tears running down her cheeks.

"How could you? Your sister is just four years old, why do you have to be so awful to her?" her mother asked and slapped her in the face.

After that Hera and Hermia left Minerva alone, but Hermia turned around a last time and gave her sister a big, evil grin.

Minerva curled up upon her bed and cried silently, since she knew that nobody would come and comfort her.

- Four Years Later -

Minerva was in her fourth year at Hogwarts; at the age of fourteen, she was a bright girl, she was training to be an Animagus, and her teachers was very proud of her.

Her grades were the highest of the last sixty years, her grandparents were very proud of her, well, only her grandmother Aurora, since her grandfather Mercury died two years ago.

"So Minerva, what did your parents said when you told them about your Animagus training?" asked Professor Dumbledore gently after Minerva returned to her human form.

"Actually I haven't told them Professor – I wanted it to be a surprise for them on Christmas!" Minerva told him, a proud smile on her face.

-Minerva's last year, graduation-

"Hey, Poppy have you seen Minerva?" Rolanda asked.

"No, I haven't, but maybe you should look in the entrance hall. She told me something about looking for her parents," Poppy replied.

Minerva had been standing on the first step in front of the entrance hall for at least two hours, but still no sign of her family. Her grandmother had died last year, so it was only her mother Hera, her father Herodes and her little sister Hermia, who was a student at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

But as it got later and later, Minerva realized that once again her family had let her down.

With one last glance to the gates of Hogwarts, she turned around and walked towards her place in the Great Hall. As soon as the ceremony was over, she walked up to her dorm and started to pack her things.

She didn't understand why she still craved the love of her family, especially her mother's love, when it was so obvious that they didn't love her.


End file.
